The Special Guest
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Kanji Tatsumi is tired of being stuck in the overly-extravagant parties his Mother gives him, so when Kanji gets a birthday of his own, he also receives something he didn't expect; an old friend he hasn't seen in years! Yaoi, KanjiXOC HIATUS
1. The Surprise Guest

This is my property; personafreak's property. If you're gonna quote this, or share it, gimme credit. If I show up on Ellen or something... give me credit. I'm rating this M, because sooner or later I plan to have the characters get some. And when I mean some, I mean **sooome**. This is a yaoi fanfic, MXM. If you don't like it... you know where you ought to be. This is a fanfic based of of Persona 4; I don't own it or anything like that, just the story I'm writing here. This story mainly revolves around two lovers, KanjiXOC. And you better believe that the OC is going to be another guy.

Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the first fic I've written this year.

[[P.S. For the Protagonist of the video game's name I'm using Junei Minakojo... Jun for short. Just didn't want to confuse you in the process.]]

* * *

**"Ah, yes, I'm sure he'll be very pleased..." **Said the kind voice of an elderly woman into the phone, her delicate hands pressing the device towards her mouth and ear.** "In fact, Kanji will be _ecstatic_ upon his arrival."** Nodding in affirmation, although the other woman on the next line wasn't able to see, she finished her conversation politely, before gently hanging up the phone. Kanji's mother held a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes as her mind reeled with the good news. Kanji would receive a very special gift on his birthday, one that would be unexpected, not thought of, but very special nonetheless. "Ohh, how happy Kanji will be!" She mused to herself, the excitement clear in her expression as she made her way back to the Textile shop itself, apart from the living space in the back and on the second floor of the building.

Meanwhile, Kanji had been out with a few of his friends. These consisted of his upperclassmen; Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and Yukiko Amagi. The last two in the group were the latest addition, one being the famous ex-popstar Risette, while the other a renown, young detective genius; Naoto Shirogane. Each quirky, unique individual looked harmless in the public eye, but in the other dimension beyond the television screen, they were notorious for kicking shadow butt. Although no one - beside those in their little clique - knew about the lives they were saving, about the good deeds they were doing, the team of 'misfit rebels' took on each mission with optimism, receiving help little by little along the way towards the solving of the mystery at hand. Of course, there was still one missing.

Although they were all to thank for the rescuing and safety of those who were put on the Midnight Channel before their appointed demises, every team member had no doubt of who was to be thought of and thanked the most. Their leader, who had led them from start to finish in solving the case, Junei Minakojo. Junei, having been through this since after the two first murders, had been their savior in a way. Each member vowed to help and support the one who had saved them from utter destruction, without a single thought of envy or mutiny. Junei wasn't a man of many words, but he knew how to lead them towards assured victory, while helping them uncover their true selves to embrace unconditionally. What also made him special was his deductive reasoning, saying the right things at the right times, and being one with his Persona right from the beginning. And another interesting thing was, he never had to face his 'altar ego', or expose any weaknesses towards the others. It was as if he _had_ no weaknesses. Kanji looked up to his senpai, who just also happened to be the leader of the 'pack'. Junei practically saved him, and kept him from falling into the pit of literal darkness. And by earning a power of his own, Kanji was able to rescue others as well, while still harboring a deep, brotherly affection for Junei. Not once did he oppose him, and still, he never expected to.

You couldn't even imagine when his beloved senpai was suddenly shipped back to the place where he had came from so long ago. Running alongside the gradually speeding train with the others, shouting goodbyes and promises of reuniting, Kanji almost swore he could see the tears streaming down the gray haired boy's cheeks. That was when Kanji learned the elder boy's weakness.

It was **them**. It had been **them** all along.

Now sitting at their once 'special headquarters', it was apparent that something was missing. The glue that had kept them all together, the missing piece of the puzzle. Of course the party played it off, each one harboring smiles and talking about meaningless things, like about school and different events that had taken place. But it was all superficial; it was like they did this, just to keep the pain from losing Junei at bay, if for only a little while.

For Kanji, this was not the first time he was ever abandoned. At first, it was by his Father. Kanji's old man had collapsed from over-exertion, and died at a young age. There were only three that stood out to him the most; the incident with his Father, the incident with Junei... and a much more precious one...

Little did Kanji know, that for the first time in a long time, he was going to be reunited with one of his long, lost, loved ones...

As Kanji slid the door open into the Textile store his family owned, he couldn't help but notice the bubbly aura that the store held. Kanji could smell the sickeningly happy stench in the air, no doubt produced by his Mother. **"I'm ho--"** The bleach blond didn't even get to finish his announcement, as his mother had come running in. _'Dang, that's fast for her, especially in a kimono... just what's gotten into her?'_ He noted mentally, as she hopped excitedly around him, staring at him up and down. She was too chipper to be contained, and Kanji knew immediately that something was up.

**"Spill it."** He ordered, raising his eyebrow as he looked down at his Mother, her in return staring back.

**"Oh Dear, I'm afraid I'm much too passionately excited for your birthday... it _is_ in a few days, or have you forgotten?"** She gave him a small, teasing pout. He groaned inwardly.

**"Look Ma, I ain't doin' anything special, and I don' wan' you doin' 'nything special either. I just wanna have a normal birthday... without all the peh-zazz."** Kanji may have been somewhat in the dark about what his diabolical mother was exactly planning, but he wasn't that dumb to not know what it'd consist of. It'd probably be some high-class get-together, with Textile Company notoriety. Hell, Kanji wouldn't be surprised if she would set him up with an Omiai, at such an early age. She was old fashioned, and very, very classy. Totally the opposite of Kanji.

**"But Dear, I've already rented out the Ballroom at the Amagi Inn... I could always cancel it, but think of how devastated I'd be-- I mean, **you'd** be without a proper party."** Of course; she had rented the Ballroom for every other party that had been given to him by her. While Kanji had wanted to go to an amusement park, or Disney World, he had to resort with prim and proper balls. He'd have to wear a claustrophobic, form-fitting tux, and redye his hair to its' proper color. That's how it was always done, and Kanji wanted an end to it.

**"... I just want a normal party, with my normal friends. Not yours." **His tone was set and stubborn; he wouldn't let his Mother have her way. Not on his birthday, when he actually had real friends to celebrate it with.

She looked at him dejectedly, then sighed softly. The action itself was improper, but she allowed herself the small, informal luxury. **"I wonder if the special guest will be displeased by the sudden turn of events..."**

Kanji's stern and harsh look dissipated almost immediately into one of confusion. **"Special guest?"** He inquired, tilting his head slightly.

His mother grinned mischievously. Perhaps she was getting her way, after all.

* * *

A few days later, and it was the special day. Truth be told, Kanji's mother couldn't thwart her one and only son by giving him the party that she had wanted, but at least she got off on seeing him nervous and all too excited upon trying to figure out who the special guest was. Kanji was currently having the birthday party of his choice, at his and his friend's special quarters. Kanji had gotten his birthday treat, grilled steak, but had been a little reluctant in eating it. He was a bit nervous and edgy, having still not figured out who the special guest was. Right now, he and his friends were discussing the possibilities of who it might be.

Everyone had the same person's name, but they each kept that one at the back of his/her mind. They wouldn't dare speak it, lest they delve into a moment of awkward silence, with an air of uncomfortably around them.

**"You know what?"** Said a daring Yosuke, folding his arms as his eyebrow twitched slightly, **"I'm just gonna go ahead and ask it. Kanji... d-do you think... _he's_ gonna come?" **Eyes widened around the table as they switched their gazes attentively towards Kanji. Kanji, looking a bit unamused while poking at his steak finally looked up, to meet the stares one by one. **"What, Junei? Nah, I talked to him already. He said he couldn't come 'cause of family stuff."** Everybody at the table sighed and slumped their shoulders, relieved yet saddened to hear such a thing.

**"Then, maybe it's a close relative, or family member... has there been anyone that you haven't seen in awhile?"** Asked Chie, her elbows on the table, her head resting in her hands inquiringly.

**"I'd like to think that's a strong possibility... but your mother is quite notorious for setting up Omiai's. Do you remember when she set me up with one? I was only thirteen!"** After Yukiko put her input into the conversation, she couldn't help but giggle. Kanji just sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and started eating steak.

**"... Omiai?"** Inquired Teddie, not quite accustomed to the term. **"It's an arranged marriage meeting meant for a man and a woman... usually the guardians or parents of the candidate set them up, with a clear objective to marry off their offspring, in hopes for grandchildren, to gain wealth or power, or for other, more personal reasons." **Explained Naoto to Teddie, the pretty, blue-eyed blond understanding perfectly afterward. Teddie wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at Rise.** "Let us make grandchildren together."** He offered, getting a semi-disgusted, semi-mused snort out of the idol. **"As if."** She had said, while the others laughed.

**"Whoever it is, we're coming to see her too... kay? We wanna know!"** Chie said with a smile, quietly getting confirmation of the others OKing the plan. **"Uhm... 'kay. I got no problem with that." **Kanji looked a bit embarrassed, but happy to see that the others were there for him. For once in a long time, he forgot about Junei, as they idly chattered about the surprise guest.

* * *

[[Okay, how's that for a first chapter? I want reviews, people, if I should continue this! Ultimately, the surprise guest will be an OC outside of the series... and if things turn out well, and I get enough good reviews, I'm gonna sneak Junei in there. You really want that second chapter? Then review, review, REVIEW!!! ;D ]]


	2. Reunion, at last

Here's the second chapter. If I don't get some good yaoi in here, it's comin' sooner or later.

* * *

Kanji had a feeling he wouldn't be disappointed by whoever was said to be there, waiting for him at his own home. As Kanji led the others up the North side of the Central Shopping District, they murmured excitedly amongst themselves as to who it might be. Kanji's heart thumped loudly within his chest, his mind whirling of it's own accord. It hadn't yet been dark outside, as Kanji couldn't possibly wait any longer. The longer he waited, the more anxious he grew to be.

Kanji stopped in front of the ancient textile shop. The others followed suit, stopping right behind him. _'This is it...' _he thought to himself only, his hand gripping the sliding door before he slid it aside. His eyes squinted shut finally opened themselves to an empty shop.** "Huh...?"** He breathed, stepping inside while taking his shoes off. Looking around, he decided to call out to whoever there was to greet. **"Hello?" **Asked he, his eyes darting around the shop. Not long after did he hear the soft pitter-patter of light feet coming across the floor, from the far back of the shop.

**"Hai hai*, coming!"** Said a soft voice that tried to project itself, though was still helplessly gentle. Kanji knew though that it had not been his mother's voice...

Just then came a young, delicate creature, a big stack of fabrics and materials being held in his arms. This person was wearing a light blue, traditional yukata**, and though the fabrics covered most of the upper half, you could tell that the personage was slim, short, and rather weak looking.

**"I'll be with you in a second, Customer-sama!"** Said the person in a delicate and compassionate voice. The group, including Kanji, tilted their heads in confusion and in unison.

**"Just who n' the hell is this?"** He grumbled to himself, a bit ticked off having an unknown person in his store, tending to it as if he worked there. Only his Mother and him had ever tended to the shop, except when his Mother had called in for extra help... but it wasn't needed today, right? Kanji walked up to the person briskly; the person in question backed up slightly having heard the loud, and nearing footsteps. Kanji took the materials out of the boys arms, then looked at him sternly. His expression changed at a nearly impossible speed.

The one in front of him was indefinitely shorter than Kanji himself was. In fact, the other's head barely reached Kanji's chest. The one in the yukata was pale, slender, and small. The yukata couldn't hide the young one's figure in the least. The stranger's raven colored hair was supposedly a tad long, as for now it was held in a small pony tail, a few hairs here and there slipping from the twine that once held it all together. Mysterious as the being was, this person was also very beautiful. The way the roundish, girlish features were carved into the face was almost too perfect. From the small, button nose to the neatly kept eyebrows that knitted together in confusion.

**"... Kan-chan...?"** Asked the boy quietly, looking up at the ridiculously goofy and happy looking Kanji. Kanji at once discarded what was once held, replacing them with the smaller boy into his arms. He squeezed and hugged, as if making sure that this wasn't a dream. **"Shin! You slimy bastard, you! Where've you been all this time?"** Kanji relinquished the boy called 'Shin' ever so slightly, only to give him a nuggie on the head. The boy gasped for air, in a small way begging to be relinquished. The others just watched, keeping their distance while at the same time feeling slightly happy for their friend's reunion.

**"Ah, wait, Kan-chan~!" **Whined the boy, his cute voice and tone matching his look. He struggled only lightly, as if Kanji wouldn't have hugged him, he would've had to do it himself.** "Who might these be? Introduce me!" **Said he, smiling a little as Kanji decided to finally let him go and get on with the introductions.

**"These are my pals: Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Rise, and Teddie."** Kanji pointed at each one in accordance, as each of them gave a little greeting of their own, whether it be a small smile, nod, or verbal greeting.

Shin smiled happily, looking from Kanji to his group of friends, before bowing deeply and formally. **"I'm Shinnosuke Karamoto. You can call me Shin though, since any friend of Kanji's is a friend of mine." **Shin smiled brightly at Kanji, to which the bleach blond's cheeks lit up a bit, as he scratched the back of his head.

**"...Shin... so, you're a dude?"** Asked Yosuke, finding it hard to believe that such a slender and girlishly pretty one such as him was a boy. Especially after with what happened with Naoto... though Teddie was similar in this case.

Never missing a beat, taking no offense, Shin continued on smiling as he nodded his head. **"Yes! Ahh, that reminds me. Auntie said she'll be back soon with cake. I was watching over the store for her while she was gone!"** Shin and Kanji started to talk a little bit more about that, when Naoto couldn't help but interrupt.

**"If I may inquire, how are you two affiliated with each other?"** Little bits of her detective manner were exploiting themselves, little by little.

**"We're cousins by marriage." **Replied Kanji, to which Shin agreed with a silent little nod.

Suddenly Yukiko gasped in surprise. Each turned around to look at her, as a smile appeared on her face, as if she had just thought of something.** "Shinnosuke-kun, do you remember me? I remember you and Kanji would always stick to each other like glue when you were younger. I did come over quite often also..."**

**"How could I forget, Yuki-chan?" **Shin glowered and started to idly chat. Soon, the once barren room was lively once more, especially when Kanji's mother had returned.

They all sat and ate the cake while Kanji's mother closed up shop. It was nearly eight o' clock when the party guests were about to disperse. All but three were left in the living space of the building; Kanji, his mother, and Shin.

**"So, how long ya stayin' here for?" **Asked Kanji, trying not to sound to eager. It was his best friend and relative from so long ago, and he really wished that the other would stay for quite awhile.

**"The allotted time was supposed to be a few months... but it'll probably be longer."** Replied his mother before Shin himself could. **"... Yes. My mother and father are busy with the stores in Tokyo, and with the opening of the new one in America, so you and Auntie get to keep an eye or two on me." **As Shin said this, he grinned lightly, giving Kanji a small pat on the back. Such a masculine action didn't suit the feminine boy.

**"Haha, that's great. I'm uh... really glad."** Kanji said truthfully, helping his mother with the cake clean up. **"Here, let's go chill in my room for a bit. Night, Ma."** Kanji gave his mom a small peck on the forehead, as a thanks for the wonderful birthday that he had so far. She giggled, gave him another 'Happy Birthday', and watched as the two boys climbed the stairs for the night.

For the remainder of the night, until they went to sleep, they had talked quite a bit in Kanji's room.

**"So, how're the Tokyo branches doing?" **Asked Kanji, somewhat interested in the family business. After all, with Shin being related to the Tatsumi's, his own family was held responsible for a few of the Textile shops that had spread into somewhat of a chain. A few family members held stores in Hokkaido, and Osaka, Shin's family was in the Tokyo and now American area, while Kanji's mother was responsible for the store here in Inaba.

**"They're doing wonderfully; at times, we're simply swamped!" **Shin laughed softly, taking one of the pillow comforters from Kanji's bed to hug, as they sat alongside each other on the bed. Shin often worked in his parent's stores as an attendant, and was thoroughly bred up for trade and such, as he would be inheriting his parent's shops one day. And as was accustomed, they usually wore yukatas of their own brand. Shin felt natural in those, as he wore them instead of traditional Westerner clothing, which was of course getting more and more popular.

**"It's been like what... seven years?"** Asked Shin rhetorically. After having said that, the room went into utter silence, until Kanji gave a silent, **"Yeah..."**

**"You've grown so much,"** The smaller boy said, squeezing the pillow unconsciously, **"I'm so envious at how much taller and manlier you have become while we were separated..."** At this, Kanji blushed profusely.

**"W-What are y-ya talkin' about? It's not like I've grown that much..."** But it was true. Kanji's once boyishly soft body had grown into a much stronger, defined, and masculine one. Shin's remained feminine, as he wasn't one for fighting or working out. He did happen to take a weight training class once, but he hadn't gained an ounce of muscle, and his parents decided to give up. Yukatas and kimonos suited fair, slim ones anyway.

Shin only giggled, expression somewhat bitter as he looked forward and away from Kanji. **"You know, Kan-chan... I bet you get all the luck with women."** Shin said this, a weird sounding tint to his voice. Kanji's eyes widened as he looked at the other, still somewhat embarrassed. **"Uhm... nah. Girls are usually too scared shit-less to talk to me. It must be the bleached hair..."** Kanji made a small joke out of this, much to Shin's amusement. Shin sounded a bit sad, so Kanji wanted to cheer him up.

**"Maybe you haven't changed as much as I had thought earlier..."** Shin said this, as Kanji listened in for more. **"... You're still as cute as ever!"** Kanji snorted, though had somewhat of a pleased yet embarrassed look on his face. They laughed, reminisced, and planned ideas for their somewhat small year together. Shin would be attending Yasogami High School, indeed the same school and year as Kanji himself, and he'd even be in the same class. Truly, these would be moments to remember.

After having had their fill, once it was getting late, Kanji sent the other out of his room to the guest room, so they could both get some sleep and quiet.

* * *

_**"Kan-chan~"** Cried a heavenly, soft voice. The voice came with the image of a small body, clothed in a yukata. The body was indeed eight years old, feminine, and resembling much of Shinnosuke. In fact, it was Shinnosuke, only younger. Kanji's mind immediately recognized the face and body, and realized even in slumber that he was dreaming of the past. Sure enough, little Kanji Tatsumi was running up to the smaller, pale boy. Shin slowed to a halt in front of the other, weeping into small, balled up fists as he explained his situation. **"N-Nori-chan and his friends were p-playing baseball, but no one would let me on their t-team!"** Tears of pure innocence streamed down the young one's cheeks, as Kanji tried to comfort the bullied friend of his. Even then Kanji had a tough demeanor, although his hair was at its original color of dark brown, without as many scars as he now wore today. Kanji took Shinnosuke by the hand, leading him back over to the park, where indeed many boys their age were playing. Shin waddled cutely behind, calming himself down and trying to stop crying. Kanji called them out, took the boys all out, and ensured that those guys wouldn't bother Shin again. In the end, they were left with a bat, ball, and mitt to play with. At the end of the ordeal, Shin smiled happily, and he and Kanji resumed the game by themselves._

As a child, Shinnosuke was always picked on and ridiculed by others for his girlish face and body, the fact that he always wore a yukata instead of normal Westerner clothes, and the way he acted. Kanji was picked on for wanting to be like Shin. He wanted to be able to look that nice, while doing things that weren't at all considered 'manly'. And the constant indifference and ignorance of others caused Kanji to toughen up. From the day the two cousins met, he was constantly at his side, protecting him from grade school bullies, and ensuring that no matter what, the other was happy.

And by doing all this, Kanji had grown a deep respect and love for Shin, one that could never be replaced, duplicated, compared, or matched. Of course, this all never faded, but grew stronger... especially once Shin returned to Tokyo.

He was awoken barely from the reminiscing that took place in his sleep, by a light but annoying wrapping on his door. **"... Kanji, are you awake?"** Asked a timid, sleepy voice. Kanji's eyes widened slightly, as he immediately rushed to the door before opening it. Surprised by the sudden action, Shin tottered backward, before regaining his balance. **"I-It's raining tonight... you know how I can't sleep during rain..." **Kanji's eyes filled with understanding, with just a hint of being annoyed. **"So, what about it?" **Asked Kanji, not too gruffly, just a bit grumpily.

**"Let me sleep with you! Body heat's the perfect cure for insomnia!" **Shin's eyes glinted with mischievousness and hope, even in the dark. Kanji stared at him weirdly before shutting the door back in Shin's face. Shin tapped on the door once more with the ball of his fist, whining his reasons to why they should share a bed this night. Kanji sighed deeply, rubbing his temples before opening the door once more. **"Fine, you can sleep in here. But not in my bed; grab your futon and bring it in here... my bed's not big enough." **Scratching the back of his head, Kanji watched as the other speedily and somewhat happily ran back to his room for the spare futon.

After the futon was set up, both Kanji and Shinnosuke had knelt down at the edge of it, opposite each other. Shin felt obligated to bow and say in a high pitched tone, "Please take care of me" (As is traditional on the first night of marriage) but he was afraid that Kanji would get ticked off. Shin didn't want to push it. Sliding himself underneath the covers, he waited for Kanji to join him. Kanji of course was reluctant, starting to have second thoughts. Wasn't this the boy he had missed so much, the one who held a big part of Kanji's heart? And not to mention the way he had turned out... why did Shin have to be so sexy? Ignoring the crude thoughts within his own mind, Kanji followed suit and got under the covers. The futon was slightly bigger than his bed, but it would prove to be more comfortable than if it were on Kanji's bed.

**"... It's been awhile since we've slept together..."** Commented Shin, nearly invisible to the other thanks to the darkness. Kanji could lightly make out the boy's features, which most were covered up by the covers.

**"Yeah, even back then you were a wuss. Whenever we slept over at each other's houses, you'd always make me check in the closets and under the beds when it rained. You said there were monsters that were gonna get you. Ha."** Kanji said this, while chuckling in midsentence. Kanji swore he could see Shin's pout, even through the darkness. Kanji's expression softened, and his hand reached out through the absence of light, gently carressing Shin's cheek. The rebel felt the other's cheeks heat up instantly. **"I know this is kinda cleche and all... but I'm really glad you came for my birthday. You being a wuss or not."** Feeling Shin nuzzle in his hand, his eyes widened upon feeling the body heat procede closer to him. He then felt delicate arms wrap under the space of his arms, resting on his back to pull the two closer. Despite whatever protests his stubborn mind was giving off, he remained quiet and still, soon giving in entirely and wrapping his own arms around Shin.

**"Happy Birthday..."** It was a silent wish, a quiet, loving gesture... all given by the boy who had made him happy, and hopefully would continue to do so.

* * *

Wagah, there you go. I'm currently deciding whether or not I should make the next chapter have some smut in it... PLEASE R&R! Constructive critism is great, just back your shiat up. :3

One llluuuurv!


	3. Wordless Communication, Lemon

Here's the third chapter, thank you soo very much for reading, all of you. I've gotten 117 hits so far, and that stuff is the shizz! ^^ And thanks for reviewing, eggmiester! You really scramble my eggs! xD Get it...? Cause your username... haha (Kicking myself for the bad joke)

**WARNING:** This chapter contains yaoi smut! If you no likey, get the heck out!

Please enjoy! ;.;

* * *

Sunny, calm, and bright was the first morning of Shin's stay. Kanji's eyebrow twitched as he fumbled around in his sleep, his back arching against the futon padding beneath him. His hands absentmindedly searched for the other, in his half-asleep state. Where was Shin? The same presence and heat was replaced with a cold, empty space... even though Kanji was used to sleeping alone, it really perturbed him not to find the other near. Still keeping his eyes closed, he decided to sleep the rest of the morning. According to the back of Kanji's semi-conscious mind, it was indeed Sunday, one of the very few days off he had from school.

That's when he heard the quiet footsteps on the floor. He felt them around the futon also, as they approached the bedding. Then, after a light, airy chuckle, he found himself being straddled.

**"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" **Giggled a boisterous and quite awake Shin, his small form keeping the other pinned down, though Kanji felt no need to get up. Kanji's eyes popped open, widening slightly, before closing them once more. Shin tried another attempt by ticking him, succeeding after all.

Kanji got up slowly, groggily making his way towards his bathroom. Shin was there, nearly skipping by his side.** "Oooh, taking a shower? I'll wash your back, if you want...?" **Kanji guffawed and slammed the door in Shin's face, much to the smaller boy's disappointment.

Letting the warm water caress his muscles, skin, and hair, he contemplated a bit. The same sentence, _'I'll wash your back, if you want...' _rang through his head again and again, each time getting Kanji more and more. Had his friend really changed, or had Kanji himself undergone change?

Thanks to Shin moving away back then, Kanji had gotten picked on afterward; not that he'd ever have the gall to go and personally blame Shin for it. Both Shin and Kanji were delicate creatures, practically aristocrats of their parent's businesses. They were very well brought up, quickly picking up delicate arts without any hassle. Just because Kanji liked sewing, didn't mean he was queer, right?

But, it started to come down crashing on him, just as the simultaneously falling water droplets crashed softly against his skin. He ran a hand through his hair, bringing some soap from the side to start washing his torso, before traveling lower. In between his legs, he felt the growing pain of a fresh erection, thanks to the many thoughts of what else Shin could wash if only Kanji himself had let him.

* * *

**"Shin-chan, I hope you don't mind watching over the store for me again..."** Started Kanji's mother, to which Kanji replied with a small glare. This was finally Kanji's first day off with Shin, and they couldn't do anything together because he had to work? Kanji's mother explained of a meeting she just had to attend, on a Sunday of all days.

**"Of course, I'd love to... you letting me stay here, and all, I'd be honored."** Shin smiled charismatically, reassuring the mother of Kanji. Shin switched his gaze from the mother to the son respectively, sweating a bit at Kanji's expression. **"K-Kanji, it's fine, don't be a brat. We'll go out some other time, kay? After school or something..."**

**"I'm so glad you're agreeable Shin-chan. If only Kanji were more like you."** She gave a soft nod before gathering her purse, slipping on her shoes, and leaving the store. Kanji mimicked his mother's voice in saying her last words. Shinnosuke laughed at that.

Finishing a last chuckle, Shin took a seat at the Westerner style table the family used for meals. The shop out front was open, but even during the early morning, Shin was aware that business was dead around this time. **"Kan-chan... sit next to me."** It wasn't an order, nor rhetorical. Kanji complied without question.

Shin looked up at Kanji, then back down, obviously in thought. Just with Kanji's expression, Kanji himself asked what the other was thinking about.

**"... You've just really grown, is all."** Shin mumbled quietly, his cheeks turning a delicate pink. Kanji's heart throbbed within its ribcage.

Kanji's eyes traced the other boy's body. Today Shin wore a lovely, body complimenting kimono. It was a handsome shade of maroon, with outlines of dark, purple butterflies, that seemed to flutter in the beautifully fragile-looking silk. The fabric looked as if Kanji could easily rip it in two; as did Shin, looking as easy to break as anything thin would. Shin's hair was tied up into a little ponytail once more, a few hairs poking out here and there. It seemed only a tad messy, but it was very cute in the least.

Everything about Shin was cute. His round, boyish face. The light contours of his thin neck, and barely distinguishable Adam's apple. His slightly rosy cheeks, his big, brown eyes, and those slightly puffy lips. They were oh-so gentle, and looked way too good for just anyone's lips to touch them.

Kanji leaned forward slowly, Shin tilting his head upward in response. Shin could see where this was going, and being caught up in the moment, met Kanji half-way, pressing his lips against Kanji's. The more masculine boy's eyes widened, before calming down a little. Kanji broke the kiss, leaving Shin's eyes half-lidded, with a wanting expression on his face. Kanji leaned in for more, daring to go so far as to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth. Shin greeted it with a pleased sounding moan, using his own tongue to pitch in. Their kiss was slow, deliberate, yet painstakingly passionate. They expressed only a vague part of their feelings through something that couldn't be expressed through words. Shinnosuke, scooted close to Kanji in the chair, clung onto Kanji's shirt, his hands trembling. Shin was about to slip clean off his chair in all the fuss, before Kanji caught him, and instead eased him on the floor. They continued kissing, unable to peel themselves away from each other as Kanji was in between Shin's legs.

**"Pwhaah... hah..."** Breathing out loud once Kanji broke the kiss, Shin whimpered minutely when the other started to plant butterfly kisses down his neck. Shin let his head fall back, Kanji's hand keeping it from hitting the floor. Kanji wasn't an expert in all of this, but he had an idea of what to do. His tongue and lips nipped and licked tentatively, as he would've covered every inch of the pale, creamy skin, though he didn't have the patience for it. And if his assumptions were correct, Shin wasn't one for wanting to wait any longer either.

Loosening the obi expertly, as he had done so many times for either himself, or when helping out his mother, the kimono peeled back, resting at a pool at Shin's back. All that was left on the dear boy was his fundoshii, a traditional thong-like underwear used specifically for kimonos. Much to Kanji's amusement, he noticed the small bulge within them. Shin blushed deeper, hiding his face with his hands. He was all too embarrassed, and Kanji wasn't going to tease him out loud. Kanji slowly untied the underwear, before sliding it off all together, before leaning his head in further between Shin's legs. Shin's eyes opened widely, lips and body trembling as Kanji started to tease his hard-on with his tongue, before enveloping the soft organ inside his mouth.

**"K-K-aanji!"** He cried out, watching as his long lost friend attacked at his member with his mouth. Kanji was uncertain, and a little too rough, but at least he knew what to do, and Shin thanked him silently for it. Kanji suckled at the other's member, before taking him fully inside his mouth. Shin wasn't that big, another thing to tease him about, and so it wasn't hard to pleasure him. **"N...o... w-way." **Shin through his head back and moaned, his voice getting higher and higher with each time that Kanji bobbed his head. He was lost in the pleasure that Kanji's mouth brought him. Nearly driving him insane, he worked at him harder, feeling Shin twitch within his mouth. A final cry, a sharp arch of Shin's back, and Shin's cum squirted inside Kanji's mouth. Kanji sipped whatever came, making a semi-disgusted face. It was oh-so bitter... but it was Shin's. And Kanji couldn't help but feel pleased all the while, seeing Shin's satisfied and peaceful looking face.

But Kanji wasn't at all satisfied.

Kanji leaned forward once more, but higher, and whispered into Shin's ear.** "Get on all fours." **It was a sweet, gentle command. Shin wearily rose up, butt-naked and complied, getting on his hands and knees in front of Kanji. His hands, head, and top of his chest touched the floor, while his ass stuck out in the air, persuasively inviting Kanji in. Kanji licked his lips, leaned forward, and nearly buried his nose in Shin's entrance.

Shin gasped in surprised, immediately felt Kanji's mouth and fingers poking around his hole. At first it didn't hurt; it just felt strange. But as more fingers intruded, it became hard to block out the pain. He cried out sharply, however, as two of Kanji's digits had hit a certain spot.

Shin could nearly hear Kanji's smile when the bleached blond asked, **"Feel good?"**

Kanji pumped his fingers in and out, Shin's ass wriggling in pleasure. **"H-How 'm I 'sposed to know... some th-thing like that? P-Perverrt."** Shin barely said this, as he questioned who really was the pervert here. Kanji was simply flexing his fingers, and Shin was on his hands and knees, moaning for more. A whimper of relief and longing left the slit of his lips as Kanji's finger also left. All too soon, it was replaced by Kanji's large manhood. Shin bit some fabric from his kimono that was left on the floor to stifle a scream, as a single tear drifted down his cheek. Kanji gasped inaudibly, his mind reeling at the pleasure Shin's insides brought him. A hand wrapped around Shin's waist, and started to stroke at the freshly hardened erection, before he slid himself out and back in again.

The more Kanji moved, the seemingly better it got. It hurt like hell, but Kanji was as gentle as he could be. It was very hard for Kanji to control himself, as it was his first time, and Shin was squeezing at him for more. It was nearly unbearable.

**"Mmmm... faaasterr..."** Shin groaned, his own hips pushing back to meet Kanji's. Kanji obeyed such a requested, fucking him faster, and somewhat harder. It wasn't long before Kanji had gotten to Shin's prostate, and from then on he aimed for the same spot every time.

**"Y-Yes!" **Shinnosuke cried out, in pleasure this time. Kanji repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again, one hand gripping Shin's waist while the other jerked him off.

It also wasn't long before the two were reaching their limit, Kanji hunched over Shin's body, groaning for the other. Shin's head turned around and kissed Kanji, silencing both their desperate cries out as they came together. Shin's vision had started to blur, before his mind and body went numb as he rode out the orgasm. Hearing Kanji's heavy, husky, and sexy breathing, he sunk into darkness.

Kanji slowed his movements after emptying out his seed in him. He pulled out softly, his now limp member swaying as he moved. He watched as Shin's tiny butt fell to the side of him, revealing that Shin really was knocked out. **"Sh-Shit~! Shin!"** Kanji was tired as hell, but seeing Shin like that immediately made him act. He picked Shin up in his arms and carried him past the living space, and up the stairs, towards his room.

After having cleaned Shin and himself up, then laying Shin in his bed, he preceded downstairs and cleaned up the mess they had made. He tried to relieve the tension of sex that hung in the air, but it was nearly impossible. It smelled and felt like sex had gone on in there no matter how much Kanji scrubbed. Hopefully his Mother wouldn't notice...

Kanji came back up the stairs, now dressed in some new clothes. He had been wearing his clothes the whole time while they did it, as he hadn't cared to take them off. In the affect, they were dirty, and went straight to the washing machine to get rid of any stains and the sex smell. Kanji sat at the edge of the bed, watching his new lover in his bed, now in a white robe that he had put on him himself. The kimono was also quite dirty, having been subjected to Shin's... waste... Kanji just hoped that his Mother wouldn't kill him if she ever found out about harming such a beautiful kimono.

Kanji heard and saw faint rustling on the bed, as Shin quietly opened his eyes to look at Kanji. Wordlessly, his hand reached for Kanji's, before squeezing it softly. Kanji smiled, and squeezed it back.

For the two, words weren't necessary, as they had been through enough together to know exactly what the other was trying to say.

_'I love you'_.

* * *

WAGAH! Please R&R! The next chapter will contain some more drama, so until next time! See ya! OH! And read my Ender story. Pwetty pweeease... w


	4. Curiousity Kills the Cat

Short chapter, I wanna see if anybody's reading... so hit me up if you really want to know what happens next. Pwetty pwease?

Kay, here's where the drama comes in! Woo-hoo, drama!

Once more, I don't own any of these characters in the series (I do own Shinnosuke though ;D )

Without further adieu, Chapter four! Please R&R!

* * *

**"Mmn... Kanji...?"** Muttered a tired sounding voice, before the owner of such opened his eyes wearily. He rose up out of the bed in which he lied in, wincing as he felt the sharp pain beneath the covers. Blushing quite a bit, he remembered most everything that had happened before had fainted. Kanji had held him not too long ago, thus taking Shinnosuke's body for his own. Shin, feeling quite embarrassed but too groggy to care, wrapped his arms around his own waist, slipping off the bed and onto his feet. He still wore the white robe that Kanji must've put on him, his hair messily lied back against his shoulders. Shin didn't care much to put it back up.

**"Kan-chan?" **Shin called out once more, before walking slowly down the stairs into the main part of the living space. He could hear hushed voices over at the corner of the store, Kanji's voice amongst them. Shin decided just to wait it out, as he couldn't bare for a customer to see him as such.

**"Yeah, I'll be right out in a sec, lemme just grab some stuff."** Shinnosuke's eyes lit up at hearing Kanji's voice come closer. Kanji turned around the corner and saw Shin out of bed, his eyes widening. Holding genuine concern in his features, he walked nearer to him, until he placed a hand to the wall above Shin's head, leaning forward to give Shin a chaste kiss on the lips. Shin smiled, about to ask what Kanji was doing, when Kanji cut him off.

**"I'm going out with a few friends, I'll be back later tonight. You get some more rest, kay? I'll close up the shop so you don't have to worry." **Shin furrowed his brows but nodded, a little disappointed, but not able to complain to Kanji, who looked a bit agitated and worried.

Shin walked calmly up the stairs after Kanji had done so, wobbling back into Kanji's room and onto his bed, plopping himself on top of it. Kanji was rummaging through a closet in the hallway, though Shinnosuke didn't bother to watch him for too long.

_'I should be happy that he's held me, and that we'll be able to spend much more time together, now that I'll be staying over for awhile.' _He thought to himself, staying cheery and positive, snuggling into the covers. He then felt Kanji's presence near and turned around, just in the nick of time to receive a kiss. His gaze half-lidded, he yearned for more, but Kanji instead pulled away, giving him a grin before waving off to him, and disappearing out the door. It wasn't long before he heard the store close, leaving Shinnosuke all alone.

Kanji had come back very late, like he had promised, but he was so exhausted that he could barely make it up to his room, let alone tell Shin what he was doing, or even eat dinner. Tomorrow was the same; Kanji's friends picked him up, and they took off. Shin and Kanji's Mother tended to the store, and Shinnosuke put up with it in silence, daring not to tell Kanji's Mother of his worries, lest she figure out his feelings for Kanji. A week passed by with the same schedule, then another. All with just a peck on the cheek before Kanji left, promising to come home late again.

Was there something wrong with Shinnosuke? Was he purposely trying to ignore him?

When there came a day that Kanji didn't kiss him, nor tell him he was leaving, Shinnosuke definitely knew something was wrong. But whenever he tried to confront Kanji about it, Kanji always somehow avoided answering it.

So, Shinnosuke decided to take it into his own hands.

Shin's plan was to follow Kanji and his group of friends around to see what was up. Whether Kanji really was clubbing, or doing mischief, or even sleeping with someone else, Shin was determined to find out!

Shinnosuke wore a dark green yukata, as a sort of camouflage; but just wearing a yukata in the first place just made you stick out. After Kanji and his group of friends left, Shin started to follow behind, getting permission from Kanji's Mother to go out for awhile. The group spoke to each other suspiciously, their volume quieting down when others passed by. They were acting very strangely, not like some pack of boisterous teenagers getting into trouble.

They stopped then, suddenly. Shin hid behind a telephone pole, only peeking when he thought it was safe. His eyes trailed from the group to Kanji, who looked weary but ferocious. Just what were they doing, to get them all riled up like this?

Once they started walking, Shinnosuke also started to walk, following them into Junes, the famous and local Mega-mart of the town. _'... Now they're going shopping?'_ He thought to himself incredulously, knowing that that probably wasn't the case. The group, and the stalker, went up to the Electronics department, around the television sets. Huge HDTV screens filled the walls, though it seemed as if no one was there to appreciate them. A few in the group looked around, and whispered to the rest. The group of six gathered round one of the biggest t.v.s that Shin had ever seen before one by one, they started disappearing into it.

Shinnosuke watched, mortified as Kanji was one of the last to go. Kanji whipped his head around, looking, before slipping inside the t.v. as well.

The dark haired teen's knees almost buckled, he was in such a state of shock. He hurried over to the television screen, the pads of his fingers up against it, as he stared frantically at the screen. **"Kan-chan! Kanji!"** He cried into the t.v., before his fingertips started to slip inside.

**"W-What the?"** Before he could help himself, he fell in head first through the t.v.


	5. Agreeing to Disagree, Lemon

5th chapter, taking place at the start of the story in the shadow world. Oooh, scary!

Please R&R, because I do so appreciate it~

WARNING: Contains steamy lemon~! Watch out kiddies, you might get burned. ;]

Please enjoy.

* * *

Shinnosuke fell the ground with a hard thump. Groaning from the harsh contact between the floor and his body, he checked himself to make sure he was okay. Then, he looked around, trying to make out his surroundings. It was very foggy, so thick that Shin could barely see a few yards in front of him. Shin searched his head, trying to figure out just exactly where he was. He had followed Kanji and the others into the t.v. soon after they had, right? So wherever Shin was, shouldn't they also be?

Shin then heard noises, warped voices and sharp cries. Frightened, he started to walk, his head whipping in the many directions of the voices, unable to tell exactly where they were coming from. Shin was scared, being in an unfamiliar and somewhat hostile territory. It had gotten to the point where Shin was so scared that he had started running; he was very unsure of where he was going, but at least it was far away from the place he had originally started.

Then, Shin started to feel weary. He hadn't been running that long, but his body felt heavy, and tired... Shin was starting to feel like crap, and the feeling had slowed him down quite considerably. The voices were getting louder, ringing through his ears.

He collapsed off of his feet then, sitting on his knees sloppily, clutching at his head. He doubled over, searching for whatever relief he could get from praying, trying to rid himself of the voices.

And then, abruptly, the voices stopped. All that could be heard was Shin's shaky breath, the sobs that he stifled. Then, something appeared out of the fog.

It was irregular shaped, and unfamiliar. The closer it got, the more frightened and anxious Shin became. Once it got close enough, Shinnosuke knew that this thing was out to hurt him, and Shin seemed powerless to stop it.

_'Say it... release me.'_ A suddenly powerful yet kind voice ringed in his head, commanding for Shin to do something, but what? The shadow was creeping on Shin closer, the voices started to form again, when Shin whispered a shaky-

**"Per... sona... Persona!"** A flash of white appeared, bright enough to light the fog, and bright enough to defeat the monster. Shin held something in his hand tightly, his fingers opening only slightly for Shin to see what was inside. There, he saw a foreign looking card, one that he hadn't possessed before, having come into this world.

**"Guys, there's someone else here... I can feel him near!"** What a familiar voice that was... like he had heard it on t.v. somewhere. The owner of the voice, Rise Kujikawa, lead the group of young soldiers through the fog, before stopping in front of Shin's body. Kanji desperately shoved his way past, picking up Shin in his arms.

**"Shin, Shin... Oh God, please... wake up."** Shinnosuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head, seeming lifeless. Kanji made a worried and angry expression, one of his fists pounding into the ground beside him. **"Shit, if only I would've been here sooner."** Kanji knew that Shin was alive, as he could hear his steady but slow breathing, and could feel Shin's chest rising up and down... and that he was so grateful for.

**"We should get him home, ne? He's already knocked out, and it wouldn't be too good to have him here much longer."** Yukiko had said this, concerned for Shinnosuke maybe as much as Kanji was. Though, Kanji would surely doubt it.

The group agreed to stop for the day, then go to Kanji's place before returning home. Kanji prepared Shin in the bed, as most stood around him, all freezing silently as Shinnosuke started to wake up.

**"... Urgh. Where the Hell am I?"** Shinnosuke asked, his head throbbing too much to care whether he said 'Hell' or not.

Everybody on the team, 'cept for Kanji laughed; not because of the funny way Shin woke up, but just at the fact that he was okay, awake, and had regained himself somewhat.

**"You're back at Kanji's house. But what you really want to ask is where you _were_, right?"** Asked Naoto, prodding Shin for the right question.

Shinnosuke dared to sit up, propping himself up on his hands, getting a good look at everybody. The whole gang was here, including Kanji. They seemed weary, but happy nonetheless. Shin let his eyes linger on Kanji's for a moment, listening to Naoto's question. Then his eyes darted towards his own feet at the end of the bed. **"Okay then; where was I?"**

**"You can call it a fog-shrouded nether-dimension accessed through television sets, which is infested with monsters called Shadows."** Naoto replied once again, while Shin looked at her tiredly.

Kanji decided to dumb it down for him, **"It's another world, but to get to it you have to have some kind of a special power that allows you to get in there through t.v.'s."** Shin allowed a small drop of sweat to roll down his forehead.

**"And just what are you guys doing there? Is that where you've been going all this time?"** Shin asked, a hand raising up to run through his hair that was now touching his shoulders, still managing not to make eye contact with Kanji.

**"See, in that world, there are these monsters that are created through people's mixed and twisted emotions... we call 'em 'Shadows'. These buggers are dangerous, not to be fucked with. Of course, we being the good willed citizens of Inaba, with the power and knowledge to destroy these monsters, fuck with them. That's what we've been doing..."** Yosuke decided to explain, nonchalantly of course, while he acted like he was a big know-it-all. Chie wanted to roll her eyes, but already was a bit too tired to do so.

Shin gathered enough courage to look back up at Kanji. They couldn't have been lying, since he had been there to see it for himself... well, see it somewhat. More then angry at Kanji for abandoning him, he was relieved that Kanji hadn't been doing what Shin feared. But Shin still had wanted Kanji to tell him, especially if it were as important as this. **"So... how long have you been doing this whole 'shadow hunting' thing? Before I came back here?"** Shin asked, deciding to get as much out of this as he could. They might as well tell him all that he wanted to know, as he certainly wasn't the one to go spreading this around... well, if anyone would dare believe him.

Kanji wanted to breathe a breath of relief right there, at seeing Shin look at him once more. He could tell that Shinnosuke had earlier been trying to avoid his many worried glances, but now that Shin had been now looking back at him, and wasn't angry, Kanji was a little bit more at ease. **"Well, a year ago's when everything first started,"** Answered Kanji, clearing his throat a little as he tried to put what he thought made sense together, **"We kicked shadow butt, and rescued each other along the way."** The others grinned, reminiscing only a short while before Kanji continued. **"But it's started up again... the shadows are getting stronger and stronger, growing larger in numbers, and now that we've defeated the cause of it a year ago, we have no idea what... or _who's_ pulling the strings. Sure, nobody's been _kidnapped_ like last time, but we're scared... scared that they'll start leakin' out into the real world. _That's_ why we're fighting."**

It was a lot to soak in, but Shinnosuke took it in stride. He felt much better having left the world, and almost felt well enough to get out of bed, and even do some chores.** "Well... now that I know about it... I want to help."** Shinnosuke had said this, his eyes whipping around to meet the gazes of the others. Some shocked, most weary. Kanji's eyes were agitated, his objection clear in them.

**"There's no way in Hell you're comin' in to fight with us."** Kanji started, before Yukiko, gentle and soft regarded Kanji to start calming down.

**"Now,_ Kanji_, he can help. You saw the familiar bright light, you saw how the shadow suddenly disappeared like that. _I_ think..."** Yukiko trailed off, to which everyone but Shin grew to understand where she was leading.

**"Shin's a Persona user."** Rise finished for Yukiko, a bright, beautiful smile lighting up her face. Shinnosuke's eyebrows furrowed, while Kanji's whole body went rigid. Before Shin could get the chance to ask, Rise was already explaining. **"Persona is what we use to fight the shadows. They're like a part of us, that at first we don't like nor accept, but eventually we come around and accept those special parts for what they are. I'm just wondering how you got yours so fast... without realization of your other self, no less."**

**"Yeah... maybe he's a little like..._ Junei_? You know, how he _never_ even had to go through what we all went through, but still got his Persona anyways?" **Chie said this, grinning. **"Maybe he's boss' replacement?"**

**"Just _shut up_! Stop getting so damn excited over nothing!"** Just as the moral was starting to rise in the room, Kanji silenced it all with his infuriating tone. He got his silence, and looks alright. Kanji looked over to Shin, who was also surprised. A flurry of emotions filled Kanji's expression; determined, concerned, angry... it seemed as if Kanji was really against this.

Kanji continued, having gotten everybody's attention. His toned arms folded across his chest, his gaze toward the floor.** "Shin has a really weak constitution, and he obviously won't do good in that world. Remember how Nanako-chan's illness only got _worse_ when she went into the world? Shin wouldn't last ten minutes in there..." **Shin understood that Kanji didn't want him hurt, but Kanji's final words on the matter hurt more than they probably meant to.

**"He'd just be a bother."**

The words rang through Shinnosuke's head a bit more dramatically then he wished. He sat still in the now awkward silence, not bothering to lift up his head as Kanji stalked out of the guest room, going into his own.

**"... But Nanako-chan didn't have a Persona."** Naoto had commented softly, also a bit shaken up by Kanji's behavior.

**"Shin-chan, Kanji-kun's just worried for your sake. I remember now that you were a bit sickly and frail as a child... but Kanji forgets that it's _always_ like that the first time in the other world. Everybody gets a little sea-sick their first time on a boat, _right_?" **Yukiko always knew what to say to calm things down a little. Shin was somewhat comforted... but he knew the only person that he could receive full comfort from was the boy who was probably very angry with him.

**"Thanks guys, for helping me an' all. You should get some decent sleep. You guys look like you've been fighting non-stop, 24/7. Can't have you droppin' dead now, _can_ we?"** Shin smiled, commenting and teasing them a bit about the way they looked. They laughed then, the tension in the air replaced with a warm, familial feeling.

Shinnosuke liked it very much; he felt as if he belonged.

Leaned up against one wall, Yosuke pushed himself off of it, nodding a small farewell towards Shin.** "We'll get some rest, as long as you do too. You get a thinking about joining the team, kay? Of course we have your safety in mind... but we might as well try. We need the addition to the team, and you look like you'd be more help then hurt. Don't think about what Kanji said; he just doesn't want you getting hurt. Well, if we get you good and trained enough, you won't have to worry about that."** Yosuke gave off the feeling of a leader, or maybe a substitute for an actual leader. There was still so little that Shin understood, though he was willing to learn everything in stride.

And he was all too willing to fight alongside them... alongside _Kanji_.

The part of the team, Teddie, Naoto, Rise, Chie, and Yosuke left the room, before leaving the house. Shin rose up and looked out the window, to see them each go their own separate ways towards their houses, each giving each other dismissals. They seemed really close, and of course Shinnosuke wanted to be a part of it.

He shut the blinds, then turned his back to lean against them, sighing softly. His hands went to his hair, combing his fingers through, thinking just about mere thoughts in general. He wanted to be included in their cause, but knew that Kanji was against it.

Well, Shin was just going to have to give Kanji a little... _persuasion_.

Shinnosuke left his room then, quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman across the hall as he crept towards Kanji's room. He cracked the door slightly open, before pushing it away. Kanji already sensed this, and sat up, propped on his elbows.

**"Whaddya want?"** He grumbled, wiping his eyes. Now he wore a white, wife beater, and a simple pair of striped boxers. Kanji had been close to sleeping, but he felt a bit guilty upon having yelled like that earlier. He knew exactly who it was now, even through the darkness, he eyed the silhouette crawling on his bed toward him, in between his legs. Warm lips started at Kanji's neck, before starting to kiss lower, before small and thin arms encircled around the small of Kanji's back. Kanji didn't fight back, and ended up pressing against Shin more, kissing Shin's forehead and face, before kissing him fully on the lips.

It had been awhile since they last did it... Hell, it would've been their second time, had they continued. Kanji swore he could see the red tint to Shin's cheeks as they broke apart for breath, Shin panting softly. Kanji could feel the other's erection press up against his stomach; so, he had wanted him too. Kanji smiled in the shadow of the night, kissing those fluffy, trembling lips, his hand fondling the tender, small body in front of him. Shin let out a breathy moan, pressing his own body against Kanji's totally, their chests meshing together, their lips and tongues clashing sweetly.

**"I... want it, Kan-chan~"** Shinnosuke hummed in Kanji's ear, clearly aware of the growing, enlargened member pressing against his thigh. He loosened the tie around the yukata that held it snug around his waist, letting Kanji see the most he could, as Shin was still shrouded in darkness. Kanji made a pleased grunt, before holding Shin by the waistline, and guiding them directly over Kanji's own midsection. Shin let Kanji's throbbing organ out from the underwear that held it back, releasing it into the cool, night air. Shin positioned his entrance directly on top of Kanji's achingly hard length, before pushing down. Shin let out a choked mewl of pain, gasping as Kanji had the audacity to grow inside him, even when he wasn't fully inside Shin. The dark-haired teen did his best to let the ring of muscles around Kanji adjust, before sending his own hips lower, fully engulfing Kanji within him.

Even though it hurt slightly, it was good to feel full again.

Shinnosuke took the initiative after a moment or two, raising his hips slightly before slamming them back down again, hoping to give Kanji the satisfaction of a good fuck. His waist wiggled itself in circles when he came down, grinding his prostate against Kanji's tool. It felt unbelievably good, Shin already losing himself.

**"K-Kanjii... I... I'm gonna - Ohhh~ - join the team... whether you like it, or not."** He stammered while in the midst of pleasure, trying not to lose his head in all of this. He let out a sharp cry as Kanji fought back, thrusting deeper into Shinnosuke, helping him out.

**"You... are not."** Kanji replied, determined to have it his way, even as they were in the middle of sex. Shinnosuke couldn't complain as Kanji attacked at Shin's mouth with his own passionately, his love and furiously strong compassion clearly evident.

**"Yaaahn!"** Shin was twisted around and thrown onto the face of the bed, his stomach hitting it roughly. Kanji, who had momentarily pulled out for this, pushing himself back in, fucking Shin from behind. He didn't have it in him to fight just at the moment, as his insides were being screwed mercilessly, his sweet spot hit again and again. Kanji leaned forward as his hips moved languidly back and forth, gently biting down on the sensitive skin between Shin's shoulders and neck. Shin's hands grabbed at the sheets, his hips vigorously striving to meet Kanji's mad pace, his hips already feeling sluggish at the forced brutality of their deprived emotions and feelings.

**"Yes! Ohhhmmm... igawd. I-I can't... Kan..."** Shinnosuke's mind and body was a mess. He desperately bucked his hips into Kanji's hand, as it had wrapped around Shin's waist and started to fist at his pulsating manhood.

As a white, hot light filled Shin's vision he came violently, a poor, sad sack of a shuddering mess as he came hard and fast over Kanji's hand, and the sheets below them. Kanji exploded within Shin around the same time, moaning Shin's name one last time before riding out his orgasm within him, his member twitching and leaking once finished.

Kanji knew he had been a little bit too rough with Shin, but Shin had somewhat liked it anyway. At least, he hoped. His member unwillingly slipped out of Shin once softening, and Shin turned himself around soon afterward, to face Kanji. Both looked sleepy, but content, even as their heads were completely opposite of the pillows, the two boys at the foot of the bed. They laughed then, softly, all too understanding as they encircled their arms around each other, Kanji resting his head on Shin's chest, allowing Shin to run his hands through his hair.

**"I'm joining the team." **Shin added quietly, kissing the top of Kanji's head.

**"No. I _won't_ let you."** Kanji murmured, too aware of how much Shinnosuke wanted to be in the team.

**"I _hate_ being away from you Kanji... I don't ever want to have that feeling again."** As Shin had said that, Kanji grew a little embarrassed. Shin couldn't help but ask, **"... Didn't you miss me?"**

Kanji lifted up his head, feeling arms tighten around his shoulders. **"Of course I did. You shouldn't even doubt it."** Though, as Kanji had said that, he could still sense the hesitation in Shin.

**"But you haven't even said that you loved me yet."** Kanji froze upon hearing this, hearing the quiet hint of a pout in Shinnosuke's tone.

**"What? Of course I've said it."** But, come to think of it, all the feelings were implied, yet never spoken. Kanji blushed then, knowing what would come next. The blush was unnaturally a cute thing to do, for such a tough guy like Kanji. Shin waited in silence, knowing that Kanji had finally realized that he hadn't told him directly of his feelings.

**"I lo... love... you. There. 'm not sayin' it again."** Kanji hid his embarrassed features in the crook of Shin's neck, Shin laughing sweetly and bubbly.

**"I love you too... and yes, you are."** And with that, Shin and Kanji's feelings of love were totally mutual.

But, they still had that kink to work out about whether or not Shinnosuke should join the team.

Of course, they could figure that out tomorrow.

* * *

Bwah, I hope that was an okay way to end it... hopefully not too corny?

Reviews~ Pwetty pwease. You guys can help me determine whether or not I should let Shin in the team~

Here are your options:

1. Let Shin on the team, and a lil' plot twist happens (Love interest appears for Kanji)

2. Don't let him on the team, and a different plot twist happens. (Love interest appears for Shin)

One or the other, which will you choose?


	6. Lala

AZyPMa5uYUyWBy9F+earjw


End file.
